


Proper Technique

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Claire, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breeding, F/M, Female Alpha, Fingering, Knotting, Omega Dean, Top Claire, Twink Dean, Voyeurism, voyeur jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is more than ready to breed her gorgeous Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Claire and Dean are close in age in this AU
> 
> Written for a prompt.

“You know the proper breeding techniques, Claire.” Her father offered her a small smile and nodded towards her Omega in the center of the bed. “Dean is at his most fertile right now thanks to his supplements and if you’re diligent you should successfully breed him in no time.”

Claire let her eyes roam Dean, his naked form in a perfect position to mount, before she stepped forward. “Isn’t it better to wait for a full blown Heat?” it wasn’t unheard of for Omegas to be bred outside of Heats and any excuse to knot her Omega was good enough for Claire.

“Heats are more typical and have the highest success rate but Dean’s last Heat came before you mated him.”

She nodded and pressed her palm against the mattress, leaning slightly, hesitating for a moment.

“We specifically looked at all of the eligible Omegas, you liked Dean the best and we both know from the doctor that he’s a healthy, fertile Omega.” Jimmy smiled at her, “I will stay for the first knotting and give you some pointers.”

Claire nodded and set about stripping off her clothes. She climbed up onto the bed and let her hands trace wonderingly over the swell of Dean’s ass. The tight pink hole in front of her was sluggishly leaking slick, evidence of Dean’s low burning arousal.

Her thumb rubbed against Dean, teasing and searching, until she worked a finger inside. Dean was soft and warm and gloriously tight as she worked his hole open. Claire could feel arousal burning in her gut and anticipation chasing away the nerves she’d been feeling.

She almost forgot her father was in the room with her.

Dean shuddered and whimpered as she stroked his prostate. She could feel how his body had cranked up its production of slick and her fingers effortlessly pumped through it now. “You’re doing very good.” She praised knowing it was important to praise your Omega.

“Claire.  _Alpha_.” Dean’s voice was wrecked and a shiver of arousal ran down her spine. Omega slick and arousal saturated the air.

“You’re doing good, Claire. Make sure he is nice and loose before pushing inside.” Jimmy leaned against her nightstand and Claire glanced over before resuming her task. She knew that well enough but Claire knew her dad just wanted to help.

She took her time opening Dean up until he was a whining, begging mess before her and had started shoving back into her fingers in a desperate rocking motion.

“Now shift his legs further apart, guide him down so his spine is curved and his hips are tilted up for you.”

Claire followed her father’s directions and Dean was quick to follow her instructions when she gave them. She knew her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her eyes would be burning Alpha red by now.

“If you want him to relax further I suggest jerking him off now. It’ll get him nice and pliant so you won’t have any resistance.” The hand covered in Dean’s slick immediately went between Dean’s legs so Claire could stroke at Dean’s cock.

“Come on, Dean.” Claire teased the leaking head and moved close so she could push fingers inside Dean’s wet hole. Her hand moved over Dean’s cock in time with her fingers pumping in and out.

Claire caught her father moving just out of the corner of her eye but kept her focus on Dean. She’d only had him two months since her initial claim but after she’d expressed interest in immediately breeding Dean her father had been quick to agree.

“Rub his prostate while you’re stroking him. Omegas like that.”

Once Claire focused in on Dean’s prostate her Omega was coming with a choked  _Alpha_. She jerked him through it and grinned at how pliant his orgasm had made him. “Are you ready for me, Dean?” she asked teasingly. “Ready for your Alpha to breed you up properly?”

Excitement almost had her shaking. A family. She was going to be starting her own family with her very own Omega specifically selected for her. The pretty green eyed Omega with the freckled cheeks and plump ass that she had wanted.

Claire shifted back and shook her head to get the strand of pink hair that had fallen out of her messy bun out of her face. One of her hands curled around herself and the other braced against Dean. She guided herself inside wet heat and didn’t bother holding back her sound of appreciation.

“Fuck.” She didn’t even flush at the word with her father standing right there. If he wasn’t in the room she’d be just as naked as Dean but as it was she’d kept her shirt on. It was a barrier between her and Dean’s warm skin but she was fine with that.

“Ohhhh that feels so good.” Claire’s eyes hooded and she sank further inside while Dean’s inner muscles remained relaxed offering no resistance.

It was bliss once she was fully buried inside and her hips were pressed up against Dean’s round ass. “Between knottings you’ll want to make sure you keep Dean fully hydrated and that he’s taking his supplements since this is an out of Heat breeding. They’ll increase your chances and always keep him plugged up when you’re not breeding him. That will also increase chances.”

Claire easily rolled her hips back and snapped them forward with a soft gasp. It was different in a way. Instead of fucking and knotting her Omega she was  _breeding him_. “Come on, Dean.” She breathed, “Are you going to be good? Give me a family? Let me fuck you full with child?”

“Yes.” Dean’s response was breathless as Claire started to quickly snap her hips forward. She wanted her knot snugly locked inside Dean and the first of many knottings to start. “Claire.” He gasped it when one of her thrusts nailed his prostate, “Harder please Claire… _Alpha_.”

Her hips repeated smacked against Dean’s ass as she drove in over and over, knot starting to catch, until she slammed deep and groaned. Claire’s mouth fell open, the tension running through her snapping and pleasure warmed her up.

Dean’s muscles rippled around her and she moaned his name breathily as they milked her knot. “ _Claire Claire Claire_. Alpha ohhhh.” He tightened down impossibly with his own orgasm and she wrapped her arms around him, pressed her face against him and lost herself to her release.

“Make sure to keep both of yourselves hydrated. You need to keep up Dean’s energy and your own.” Jimmy spoke. Claire glanced over at him and offered a slightly smile before her father turned to leave the room.

“You smell so good.” She mumbled riding high on pheromones and pleasure. Claire lazily nuzzled against Dean and sighed out when he clenched down on her. The instant the door was closed she quickly moved back, pulled off her shirt and removed her bra before tossing them away.

“You know breeding works just as well if I’m bent over the bed or on my back.” She could hear the amusement in Dean’s voice, “Any position really.”

Claire chuckled more relaxed now that her father wasn’t in the room. It was obvious Dean had been waiting until he had left as well, “Any particular requests for the next knot?” she shifted back and let her fingers idly trace along Dean’s freckles.

“I wouldn’t object to over the chair in front of the mirror.” Claire paused her tracing and ground against Dean with a moan both at the visual and the bolt of pleasure from another orgasm. “I know how you enjoy watching my face when you’re knotting me.”

“I’ll love it even more when you’re carrying my child. Then I’ll get to enjoy fucking you when you’re round with our baby.” it was a great image, “I am more than happy to knot you over the chair.” She grinned wickedly, “And I know you’re the one who likes to watch yourself getting knotted.”

Dean huffed out an amused sound as he relaxed against the bed and let her continue to grind up against him. “Not sure why your Dad thought you needed pointers on breeding. You’ve been fucking and knotting me just fine since you claimed me.”

“He’s old fashioned. Apparently it’s a thing. I don’t know.” Claire rocked against Dean, rolling her hips and relishing the tug of her knot each time Dean’s hole clamped down on it.

She was really looking forward to breeding Dean in as many positions as possible. And then she was going to enjoy fucking him as he got steadily fatter and fatter with _her_ child.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was for basically guided sex (at least Jimmy making suggestions and "teaching" Claire).


End file.
